


All For You

by Synnerxx



Category: Property Brothers RPF
Genre: Caretaking, Exhaustion, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3391151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan comes home tired and filthy. Drew takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All For You

**Author's Note:**

> loosely inspired by "dirty" by missmeehan. plus 29k mentioned wanting to see jonathan dirty and i ran with that. also shower sex okay. also i love that drew is such a clean freak, okay.

Jonathan is a filthy mess and he is so not looking forward to going home. He desperately wants a shower, but he doesn’t want to deal with Drew and his clean freak nature. He really, really hopes Drew is already asleep by the time he gets home. He’s sweaty, covered in plaster, aching and sore. There’s dirt and grime and just general grossness from having to crawl under the house to look at structural issues and that basement was just disgusting. So he’s tired and sore and just needs a hot shower and a soft bed. He doesn’t want Drew bitching him out for trekking dirt through the house or sweating on something. 

He’s not so lucky though because the living room lights are on and Drew opens the front door as he pulls into the driveway. He kind of wants to just sleep in the car now. The seats recline and are pretty cushy, right? But he heaves a sigh and gets out, heading up to the door where Drew is standing, arms crossed over his chest. 

“Hey.” Jonathan greets him, eyeing warily.

“You’re disgusting.” Drew tells him flatly, looking him up and down.

“I know. I need a shower.” Jonathan sighs, flicking his hair out of his eyes.

“Strip.” Drew demands, shaking out a plastic garbage bag at him.

“You can’t be serious. I’m not stripping out here on the front porch.” Jonathan protests.

“You can keep your underwear on, but everything else goes in the bag.” Drew says, shaking it harder.

Jonathan heaves a heavy sigh and thunks his head against the column of the house. He closes his eyes and stands there for a moment, exhausted beyond belief and now Drew is just making it worse. 

Something tugging on the front of his shirt has him opening his eyes and looking at Drew, who’s unbuttoning his plaid shirt deftly, trying to touch as little of it as possible. Jonathan holds out his arms and lets Drew unbutton his sleeves before wriggling out of it and dropping it into the bag. His hands are pushed out of the way when he reaches for the hem of his undershirt and Drew is pulling it up and off of him. He raises his arms and lets his brother strip him. 

He kicks off his work boots and socks, bending over and picking them up, putting his socks in the bag and holding onto his boots. Drew unbuttons and unzips his jeans, pushing them down his legs, letting Jonathan step out of them and then dropping them into the bag as well.

“Can I take a shower now?” Jonathan asks, a touch of irritation in his voice. 

Drew rolls his eyes, but gestures him into the house. He drops the bag off in the laundry room before following Jonathan upstairs to his master bathroom. He takes off his lounge pants, boxer-briefs, and sweater, folding them neatly on the counter before stepping into the shower with Jonathan. 

Drew runs his hands down Jonathan’s wet back lightly, making him squirm away from the gentle touch. 

“Drew, don’t. I’m tired.” Jonathan grumbles, working shampoo into his hair. 

“I know. You pulled a late one tonight. Come on, just let me help.” Drew says, tugging at Jonathan’s wrists and working his fingers into Jonathan’s hair. 

Jonathan sighs and relaxes into his brother’s hands. He’s almost asleep on his feet between the heat of the shower and the feel of Drew’s skilled fingers massaging his scalp. He lets Drew nudge him back under the spray, rinsing his hair out before adding the conditioner. He grabs the shower puff and body wash, working it into a lather. He starts at Jonathan’s shoulders and works his way down, front and back, scrubbing Jonathan clean. 

Jonathan does have to admit that it’s nice to basically just stand there while Drew does all the work. He’s so tired and sore from the events of the day that all he wants is their bed now. He lets Drew rinse him again, hands lingering over Jonathan’s now clean body. Jonathan lets him rinse his hair again before pressing him against the wall of the shower, kissing him softly. 

Jonathan whimpers into Drew’s mouth as Drew runs a hand down Jonathan’s torso, wrapping his fingers around Jonathan’s cock. Jonathan grabs Drew’s wrist and breaks the kiss. “Drew, please. I’m so tired and I wanna go to sleep.”

“Shhh.” Drew murmurs, peppering kisses down the side of Jonathan’s neck, sucking a bruise onto his collarbone. “Just let me take care of you.”

Jonathan sighs, but lets go of Drew’s wrist, letting him stroke his cock until it’s hard. Drew presses his hips against Jonathan’s, shifting so he can wrap his fingers around both of their cock, making them moan in unison. Drew kisses Jonathan again, rocking their hips together, cocks sliding against each other as Jonathan whines in the back of his throat, one hand tangled in Drew’s hair. 

Jonathan gasps, pushing his hips against Drew’s as Drew speeds up his hand. He’s close, so close and so is Drew, judging by the way Drew is moaning into his neck. Jonathan jerks his hips up into Drew’s hand as he comes, hot and slick over Drew’s fingers and cock. Drew sinks his teeth into the juncture of Jonathan’s neck and shoulder, muffling his groan as he comes seconds after Jonathan. 

Drew brings his head up to kiss Jonathan again, rinsing them both off. “Feel better?”

“Mmm, yeah. Wanna go to bed though.” Jonathan complains, blinking at Drew.

“Okay, come on. Let’s get out.” Drew smiles at him and helps him out of the shower, turning off the shower. They dry themselves off and brush their teeth quickly. Jonathan crawls into bed, exhausted, as Drew puts up the clothes he left in the bathroom. 

Drew gets into bed next to Jonathan, smiling as Jonathan curls into his side immediately. Jonathan’s mostly asleep already, soothed by Drew’s warmth and the softness of the bed. Drew kisses his cheek and settles down next to him, drifting off to sleep.


End file.
